godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiryu (MLP)
Kiryu (機龍, Kiryū), also known as Mechagodzilla 3, is a giant cybernetically-enhanced mech kaiju who first appeared in the 2002 Millennium Godzilla film,'' Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla''. He is the leader of the Global Defense Force faction and one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. He is built around the bones of Gojira, the 1954 Godzilla. History Millennium ''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla'' The year 1999 saw the arrival of a monster similar to the creature that attacked Canterlot in 1954. In response to this new Godzilla's sudden appearance, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna commissioned the creation of a robotic clone of the monster in order to counter its ever-growing threat. The bones of Gojira were salvaged, the spinal cells underwent controlled mitosis and a massive machine was built around the skeletal frame in order to create a Mechagodzilla, named Kiryu. Three years of hard work saw the finished product of pony inginuity. With Type 90 Maser Cannons, twin lasers, an electrically-charged blade, rocket boosters, shoulder-mounted missile launchers, and the demolecularizing energy weapon known as the Absolute Zero Cannon, the most technologically advanced machinery was brought together in one place for the sole purpose of Godzilla's destruction! As Kiryu was revealed to the world in 2003, Godzilla attacked. Kiryu was sent into battle, but his initial weaponry was of little effect. Unfortunately, before Kiryu could fight much further, he suddenly went beserk as Godzilla roared into the sky. Kiryu recovered a memory of Gojira deep in his spinal cells. The mechanical monster ran amok through the city as Godzilla returned to the sea. Eventually, Kiryu's power supply ran out. Kiryu was put out of commission, until Godzilla once again attacked. Princess Luna realized how dire the situation was and she sent Kiryu into battle. Missiles and lasers were fired. The two creatures clashed, slowly knocking into each other. Missiles, masers, the wrist blade, and all of Kiryu's lesser weapons were used to contend with Godzilla at a close range. Kiryu sent Godzilla into a centrifugal throw as he began to charge his ultimate weapon: the Absolute Zero Cannon. Unfortunately, Kiryu was downed before he could be used. His pilot, Twilight Sparkle, managed to take manual control of the robot as the machine was recharged. Kiryu was sent back into battle, disabling Godzilla's heat ray and firing his Absolute Zero Cannon! Godzilla managed to survive, but Kiryu's power supply was exhausted. Godzilla returned to the sea, as Equestria could only watch on in a bittersweet stalemate. ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. Thirty-seven percent of Kiryu, Godzilla's mechanized mirror image, was wrecked in a battle with his fleshy counterpart in May of 2003. With his arm lost and his ultimate weapon, the Absolute Zero Cannon, out of commission, Kiryu's repairs lasted the better part of a year. With the bane of continuing budget constraints, the Absolute Zero Cannon was ultimately abandoned. In its place, a Triple Hyper Maser Cannon was loaded, for something was at least preferable to nothing and time was of the essence! This Mechagodzilla had to be completed quickly, for the rumors of Godzilla's return were increasing by the second. Unfortunately, the final checks weren't completed when the hour of Godzilla's arrival had come. The monster was being drawn to the bones of Gojira, which were used as both the skeletal and organic guide for the creation of the massive machine. Despite the grave danger, Princess Luna didn't release Kiryu just yet, for Mothra had arrived to battle the black gargantuan first. As the war progressed, however, she began to lose her dominance in battle and Princess Luna realized that Mothra required urgent assistance. Kiryu was airlifted to the battlefield, where the heroic automaton saved Mothra from certain death just in time. Kiryu launched a barrage of missiles and emitted his hyper maser at his reptilian rival, when Godzilla prepared to produce his thermonuclear ray. As Kiryu dodged the onslaught by taking cover behind a building, he again launched his missiles. They converged on Godzilla and the combined explosion forced him to lose his balance and fall backward into a building. In retaliation, the saurian savage's thermonuclear ray burst through the building that Kiryu was using as shelter. Eying the immobile mech, Godzilla prepared to fire his breath once more, but Mothra intervened and took the brunt of the assault. Kiryu regained his balance and fired his shoulder-mounted rocket launchers at his feral foe. Though the mighty monster laid waste to the first incoming rocket, the second torpedo lodged into his chest and burst into flames. Godzilla's pectoral wound, forged one year earlier, was now rendered even more vulnerable. Kiryu proceeded to trip Godzilla with his tail and toss him over his head, but the angered animal managed to return the favor by knocking his bionic brother off of his feet and scorching the robot with his atomic breath. Kiryu was down for the count and he was in desperate need of repair! While Kiryu was out of commission, Mothra's offspring appeared in the combat zone, prepared to take the slack off of their ailing mother. Unfortunately, Godzilla soon annihilated Mothra and the twin caterpillars were left alone to fight the vicious behemoth. As the two tiny monsters continued to wage war against their oppressor, Princess Twilight and Spike managed to repair Kiryu, at the dire cost of their ability to escape. Kiryu reentered the melee and began to grapple with Godzilla. As the intensity of their brawl continued to escalate, the mechanical giant and his organic counterpart plummeted into a building. When they rose once more, Kiryu's hand transformed into a drill and he sliced into Godzilla's chest wound. Kiryu proceeded to corrode the wound further through the use of his maser cannons and Godzilla began to look very ill; he had lost the will to fight! The Mothra larvae wrapped Godzilla in a soft and silky cocoon and the invulnerable tyrant finally fell to the city streets, roaring in agony. Godzilla's pitiful roars disturbed Kiryu's bones, which harbored a strong spiritual connection with Gojira's soul. The saurian cyborg went berserk and began to restrain his former foe. He rocketed into the sky and over the sea, for all control over the bionic beast was lost. As Kiryu continued his journey, he oddly seemed to assist Princess Twilight and Prince Spike, whom he had a connection to when they realized Kiryu just wanted to sleep peacefully, in their attempt to escape. The living machine even bid his Princess and Prince pilots a final farewell by displaying the following message on one of his display terminals: "Goodbye Twilight and Spike". Princess Twilight and Prince Spike escaped and Kiryu sank deep into the endless expanse of the ocean depths. He tightly grasped Godzilla as he disappeared into the indigo abyss of the Equestria Trench. The souls of the dead were finally put to rest. Godzilla and Kiryu are seen one last time in the ending credits, sinking into the ocean and roaring. Gallery Kiryu (1).jpg Kiryu (2).jpg Kiryu (PS3).png Awakened Kiryu.jpg|Kiryu when being controlled by Gojira's spirit Kiryu (2002).jpg|Kiryu in ''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla Kiryu (2003).jpg|Kiryu in Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. Modified 3 Kiryu.jpg Mechagodzilla III.png Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Global Defense Force Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju